


Bedtime Stories

by Julia3132



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dragons, M/M, Not Friendly to several New Directions members, Not Kurt Hummel Friendly, Not Rachel Berry Friendly, Rewrite, Seblaine Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia3132/pseuds/Julia3132
Summary: Sebastian has a special way of explaining to his daughter how he and her Daddy met. Now it’s time to tell Daddy.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 22
Kudos: 49





	1. Lord Sebbington

**Author's Note:**

> This was begun as a “Dragon” prompt for Seblaine Week 2018 and never finished. It is my only WIP and I was determined to finish it before the end of 2020. HOWEVER, since it had been so long, I couldn’t just go in and finish. I, of course, had to edit the entire thing. AND THEN, I just couldn’t stop. So, if you read the first chapter (and can remember) there are some changes but not enough to change the story too much. It goes off the rails after that.
> 
> Since this was begun prior to Covid-19, I’m ignoring it.
> 
> A significant portion of this work is told as a bedtime story (hence the title). It will be in italics. 
> 
> Warning(?): This is Sebastian’s story and he is not nice/down-right mean to several (but not all) of McKinley’s canon characters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine is not surprised when his daughter asks for the bedtime story Sebastian usually tells her. The problem is he doesn't know it.

Alexandra Anderson-Smythe was probably the most easy-going 4 year-old you would ever meet. However, there were two things for which she refused to compromise…bedtime stories and the wardrobe that went with them. If it was Daddy’s turn, she must wear superhero pajamas because he tells her _The Adventures of Nightbird and the Blond Chameleon_. If it was Papa’s turn, she must wear a princess nightgown to hear _The Adventures of Lord Sebbington_.

This formula worked every night for as long as she could remember. Then, one day, her whole world changed.

Daddy and Papa sat her down and said the three of them were moving from NYC to a place called LA. Papa was going to be on a TV show watching people dance to win a part in the new movie he was choreographing. Daddy was going to be on a different TV show. It was about a teacher who gets kids who people call “Losers” to sing together.

For some reason Aunty Tana thought that was the funniest thing ever.

At first, everything sounded totally awesome. They were going to live on the beach. Daddy would be home every night, not just Mondays. Papa’s knee would feel better because he’d be watching people dance and not have to really dance. Aunty Tana, Aunty Brittany and baby Josh were moving to LA too. However, her favorite part was now she would get to see Uncle Cooper, Aunty Jill and her Cousin Paul all the time. Even Uncle Sammy was moving there.

Papa said something about always knowing they would have to buy a house with an apartment over the garage.

Anyway, once they got her super excited, that’s when they snuck in the not totally awesome part.

Papa was leaving two months (100 years in 4 year-old time) before her and Daddy. He had to go to a whole lot of different cities to find the dancers to be on his TV show. Or like Uncle Cooper said, tell them how much they sucked and not let them be on his TV show.

Daddy still had to work at the Moulin Rouge for three more weeks. Then they got to meet Papa in someplace called Florida for a week and watch him do his show (and meet ALL the Princesses! AND Harry Potter!...Ok, that part was TOTALLY AWESOME!) before going to LA. They would set up the house and wait for Papa while Daddy got ready for his new TV show.

Meanwhile, Grammy Pammy was coming to NYC to help Daddy until they moved. And don’t get her wrong, Alexandra loved her Grammy Pammy, but…

SHE’S THE WORST STORYTELLER EVER!!!!!

So, before Papa left, they came up with a plan. On Mondays, she would still wear superhero pajamas and Daddy would still tell her _The Adventures of Nightbird and the Blond Chameleon_. All the other nights she would wear her new just pink nightgowns and Grammy Pammy would read stories from books she brought with her from Ohio.

The plan went well…the first week.

“Uh, Sweetie? Why are you wearing your Sleeping Beauty nightgown?” Blaine asked the following Monday. To be honest, he was kind of surprised this hadn’t happened sooner. “You and Papa packed it in your suitcase before he left.”

“Duh” was her response, along with her signature eye roll. Alexandra may have been Blaine’s biological child and inherited his puppy-dog eyes, but by the age of 3 she had mastered Sebastian’s eye roll and smirk (as well as a lethal combination of the two). “But Grammy Pammy put all my other princess nighties in boxes and I want to hear _Lord Sebbington_.”

“Then why didn’t you ask Papa to tell you _Lord Sebbington_ when we were Skyping with him before dinner?”

“Daaaaaddy, it wasn’t bed time.”

Blaine began to rub his temple to try and prevent the headache he felt coming on. He was too tired for this. “Of course, it wasn’t. Silly me, I don’t know what I was thinking. I’ll tell you _Lord Sebbington_ , but only tonight. After this you have to wait until we see Papa in Orlando or ask him at Skype time, no matter what time it is.”

“Yay!” Alexandra cheered as she kicked off her slippers and lifted her arms to be picked up. When Sebastian hurt his knee and couldn’t get down on the floor to sit next to Alexandra’s toddler bed, he moved story time to his and Blaine’s bed. Even though Sebastian was gone, Blaine decided it would be easier for everyone if moving it back was something they dealt with in LA.

And it had absolutely nothing to do with the fact Alexandra cried for her Papa for an hour when his mother tried doing it the first night Sebastian was gone.

Once she was tucked in, Blaine realized he had a problem. “Sweetie, I can’t tell you _Lord Sebbington_. I don’t know it. I’m always at work when Daddy tells you the story.”

“And you can’t talk French as good as me and Daddy.”

“Speak French as well…”

A fake cough came from the doorway. Grammy Pammy walked in with a beautifully wrapped gift. “I hate to interrupt but I was asked by Lord Sebbington himself to bring this.” She sat the gift down on the bed and prompted Blaine to open it. Inside was a large leather-bound book with the title written in gold.

“It’s just like the book on the fairy tale show” Alexandra whispered in awe as she gently slid her fingers across the leather. “It’s so totally awesome.”

Blaine took the book out of the box. When he opened it, he found a title page with an illustration of Sebastian wearing a full suit of armor. Apparently, his husband had some help in putting this together.

_The Adventures of Lord Sebbington, Knight Protector of Dalton Castle…Volume I_   
_Story by Sebastian Anderson-Smythe_   
_Illustrations by Sam Evans_

When Blaine turned the page there was a simple dedication

_Thank you for proving to me that fairy tales really can come true_

“Sweetheart? Are you ok?” Pam asked her son since he hadn’t said anything.

“I can’t believe Seb did all of this for Alex.” Blaine gazed up from the book and saw an all too familiar look on his Mother’s face. The one she would get when she felt he was being (in her words) oblivious…of which he was not. “What am I not getting?”

“The book isn’t for me, Daddy” Alexandra told him, beaming with pride over her ability to keep a secret. “It’s for you.”

“For me?”

“For you” Pam confirmed. “Enjoy the story but I would like to see the book later.”

When she was gone, daddy and daughter got back in place then Blaine smiled down at the little girl snuggled into his side “I’m glad Papa had the book made because I realized I don’t know the story of _Lord Sebbington_.”

“Yes, you do. It’s the story of how you and Papa met.”

Oh, no. “This will be interesting” Blaine said under his breath as he turned to the page “Once Upon A Time…Oh good, it’s in English.”

_Once upon a time the charming, smart, brave, amazingly agile and dashingly handsome Lord Sebbington of Paris was visited by Wesley the Wise, trusted advisor to King Cooper of Westerville. His brother, Prince Blaine, had been kidnapped from his castle in Dalton by Rachel, the Evil Drama Queen of Lima._

_Evil Drama Queen Rachel had become jealous of Prince Blaine when she heard he was the best singer in all the realms. Her henchmen sent a spy, Hummel, to Dalton Castle where he tricked Prince Blaine into going back to Lima with him. Now, he was being kept at McKinley Castle where he remained under Hummel’s spell and was forced to sing duets with Evil Drama Queen Rachel since she believed he was the only one who could keep up with her vocally._

_Lord Sebbington felt badly for the prince, but royalty was often kidnapped by persons from other kingdoms. What was so special about this prince that Wesley the Wise had come all the way to Paris to recruit him? Didn’t Prince Blaine already have his own Knights?_

_Wesley the Wise explained the Knights protecting Prince Blaine, the Warblers, didn’t realize until too late Hummel had tricked them and was indeed a spy. More than that, in his true form, Hummel was a magical dragon with a secret weapon. Not only did he spit out fire like other dragons, he could make a high-pitched noise so terrible anyone who came near suffered terrible ear pain. Despite what the Warblers discovered, King Cooper was furious they didn’t protect his brother. He was prepared to offer Lord Sebbington the new position of Caption of the Warblers. The King had heard great tales of Lord Sebbington’s abilities to devise ingenious plans as well as plow through men with his trusty sword._

_Some men even told stories of how they believed his sword to be enchanted._

_Lord Sebbington seemed unconvinced so Wesley the Wise reached into his bag and pulled out a piece of_ _cloth._ _As he unfolded it, Lord Sebbington heard the most beautiful voice singing the most beautiful song he had ever heard._

_**I walked along an empty land** _   
_**I knew the pathway like the back of my hand** _

_After the cloth was finally spread out, Lord Sebbington not only heard the most beautiful voice he had ever heard, he saw Prince Blaine…the most beautiful person he had ever seen. He was so captivated he agreed to go back to Westerville. Wesley the Wise pulled out a scroll proclaiming him Lord Sebbington of Paris, Captain of the Warblers, Knight Protector of King Cooper and the House of Anderson as well as Dalton Castle and the Kingdom of Westerville. The scroll included a list of all the riches Lord Sebbington would receive but he wanted one thing added for his services…Prince Blaine’s hand in marriage._

_A message was sent and King Cooper agreed. It was obvious Prince Blaine had questionable judgement with matters of the heart._

Questionable judgement? Ok, that was better than “Did stupid shit for the love of a narcissistic asshole.”

To say his relationship with Kurt ended badly was a massive understatement.

He looked next to him when he heard a cute little snort. Alexandra was sound asleep. Seriously? It usually took him at least an hour for him to get her down. Afraid to move her too early and wake her, he decided to leave her be and returned to the story.

_When Lord Sebbington arrived at Dalton Castle, he did not receive the warmest welcome. The Warblers were understandably wary of strangers, even one with a scroll from the King. They had been tricked before. After word came from Wesley the Wise that Lord Sebbington was indeed who he claimed to be, the Warblers opened up and revealed all the information they had been able to gather since Prince Blaine’s abduction._

_The hold Evil Drama Queen Rachel and Hummel had on Prince Blaine remained strong but the New Directions, McKinley Castle’s poor attempt at the Warblers, had begun to fracture. A Lady Santana and a Lady Mercedes had managed to leave the group. Unfortunately, Lady Santana’s unicorn, Brittany, had had her magic stolen (presumably by Evil Drama Queen Rachel and Hummel). Lady Brittany couldn’t leave without her good magic and Lady Santana loved her too much to stay away so she went back._

_Lady Mercedes left to find her love, Sam. The Evil Drama Queen had her Head Henchman, Hudson, banish him for saying Lady Mercedes was better singer than her. When Lady Mercedes found her love in the far-off Kingdom of Kentucky, Hudson was there waiting. Sam was brought back to Castle McKinley. However, Lady Mercedes was immediately sent off to the mystical Queen Bee where her mind was erased of all knowledge of Sam and she was forced to forever be a back-up singer._

_The Warblers believed the key to Prince Blaine’s rescue was Sam. He was being held with Prince Blaine and after what happened, they questioned his loyalty to Evil Drama Queen Rachel._

_The information Lord Sebbington found the most useful was McKinley Castle was holding a week-long festival beginning that evening. Prince Blaine was singing with Evil Drama Queen Rachel in the opening ceremony so he would be easy to find and because of the crowds, Hummel would be unable to change into his true dragon form. Lord Sebbington was still worried, so he assigned Warbler Nick and Warbler Jeff to find some sort of undetectable ear protection which would render Hummel’s high-pitched screeches ineffective._

_Just in case they couldn’t find anything, Lord Sebbington told everyone he would make a potion he knew could temporally turn dragons to stone. It only lasted for a few minutes but that should be enough. The biggest problem was someone would have to get close enough to Hummel to throw the potion on his clothes. It was the only was the only way the potion worked._

_Later that evening, getting into McKinley Castle was easier than they anticipated due to the crowds. Once the ear protection had been passed out, the Warblers separated to find the best way to get Prince Blaine out of there. They would meet in front of the auditorium 15 minutes before the festival’s main performance and devise a plan._

_Lord Sebbington and Warbler Thad snuck around to the back of the performance stage. They were caught off-guard when they found Prince Blaine warming up._

**_There's a place for us_ **   
**_Somewhere a place for us_ **   
**_Peace and quiet and open air_ **   
**_Wait for us_ **   
**_Somewhere_ **

_“_ _You shouldn’t be back here.” Both Lord Sebbington and Warbler Thad had been so mesmerized by Prince Blaine’s voice that they had failed to see the tall blond man, dressed as a court jester, come up from behind._

_“Sorry” Warbler Thad said quickly but before the two of them could leave, the jester stopped them._

_“No, you shouldn’t be…” he stopped to point around “here. You’re Warblers aren’t you? Friends of Blaine? Someone could see you.”_

_“Sam?” Sam nodded and then motioned to follow him, leading them behind bleachers which had been set up for the jousting tournament being held later in the week. “We should be safe here. Now, answer my questions.”_

_Lord Sebbington didn’t know why but he felt he could trust Sam. “Yes, we are Warblers but Prince Blaine doesn’t know me. King Cooper brought me to Westerville to help rescue his brother and bring him back to Dalton Castle.”_

_“Why?”_

_“Why?” Warbler Thad snapped. “Because he loves his brother and wants him home. And his name is Prince Blaine.”_

_“Not here, it’s not. He’s just Blaine…shhhh.” Sam quieted them as he heard Head Henchman Hudson and his top lieutenant Puckerman walk by. Once they passed, he continued. “And Hummel has Bl…Prince Blaine convinced his brother no longer cares for him and sent him away. I think his plan is to one day help them to reconcile, be seen as the hero and gain favor with the King.”_

_“Well, well, well, what do we have here?”_

_Lord Sebbington turned to see who assumed was Hummel, backed up by Hudson and Puckerman. He gave a quick glance to Warbler Thad who understood what had to happen._

_They had to protect Sam. Prince Blaine’s rescue would have to wait._

_“I am Lord Sebbington of Paris. I have come on behalf of King Cooper of Westerville to give a message to his brother Prince Blaine. I found this good fellow, Sam, and he was having me wait here until after Prince Blaine’s performance as to not interrupt the festival.”_

_“There is no Prince Blaine here” Hummel sneered. “We do have a Blaine but I know for a fact he wants nothing to do with his egomaniac brother. So, do you want to tell me what you’re really doing here and I would word my answer carefully considering there is a Warbler next to you. Hello, Thaddeus.”_

_“Now!” Lord Sebbington yelled as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the potion. He never saw Prince Blaine jump in front of Hummel. He did see him fall to the ground…screaming in pain. Warbler Thad yelled at him to run away but Lord Sebbington grabbed Sam first “This wasn’t supposed to happen. It was meant for Hummel. You have to believe me. Come with me to Dalton Castle and let me explain. We can protect you.”_

_“I can’t but I will send someone. I promise.”_

Blaine closed the book, stretched and put Alexandra in her own bed. Then he checked the time but it was only 8PM, 5PM in Portland, Oregon, where Sebastian was. It was too early to call him.

His husband had some explaining to do.

There was never a doubt someday they would have children. The goal was two but, due to their circumstances, they would be ecstatic with one. When they decided the time was right, they took the weekend before meeting with the surrogacy agency and locked themselves in the apartment with no distractions. They wanted to make sure they were on the same page on how to raise their children and knew some compromises must be made.

For instance…

Blaine agreed that if a child of his DNA had curly hair, he would let it run wild.

Sebastian agreed (but after much protest and not one but TWO blow jobs) their children would go to public school…as long as it was a charter-style school tailored to whatever gifted ability a child of theirs would obviously have.

The system of compromise worked well until they reached the subject of the Slushie. How (if at all) would they tell their children? In the end, they tabled that one item. Then, for some unknown reason considering Sebastian’s insistence and Blaine’s OCD about leaving things unsettled, the topic just sort of fell through the cracks.

So, maybe, it made sense to do it within the guise of Lord Sebbington. But why hadn’t Sebastian told him he told their daughter about throwing “the potion”? This was something they should have done together.

Blaine had to admit he was at a loss for what to do next. His mom was already in her room for the evening, so he texted Sebastian about calling him when he got the chance, texted Sam about his amazing illustrations and texted Santana that they would discuss her contributions tomorrow as well as to give Britt and Josh a kiss for him.

8:45PM

He went back to his room and took a shower before settling back in bed with the book. This had to be more than just a simple bedtime story for their daughter. It felt like Sebastian was sending him some sort of message.

But what?

Blaine sighed as his head fell back and hit the headboard. He really did have the habit of overthinking everything.

He opened to the bookmarked page and laughed at a drawing of Lord Sebbington being yelled at by who had to be Lady Santana. Looks like they were still trying to stick to actual story when possible.

This should be good.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I gave Blaine's daughter the habit of saying everything is Totally Awesome on purpose :)
> 
> The "Fairy Tale Show" Alexandra mentions is Once Upon A Time


	2. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine continues to read Lord Sebbington looking for the message he is sure Sebastian left for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a warning in the last chapter that Lord Sebbington is told from Sebastian’s point of view and he is “mean” to several canon McKinley characters. I have no problem doing that (obviously) and this is an AU fic (obviously). BUT to make myself feel a little better, I’m going to note the canon change of no Finn death.

_Upon his return to Dalton Castle, Lord Sebbington locked himself in his room and spent the entire night drinking a potion he had brought with him from Paris...Courvoisier. The potion was supposed to be magic and help him forget what he had done, if only for a little while. All it did was make his mind swirl with the sound of Prince Blaine’s beautiful singing voice combined with his screams of pain._

_A few hours later there was a knock at his door._

_“Go away!” he yelled, immediately regretting it due to the pounding in his head. Warbler Trent anticipated his reaction and had found the key to open the door. “Get out!”_

_“Lord Sebbington, Lady Santana of Lima is here to speak to you. She requested I inform you Sam sent her.”_

_He was not ready for this. “Please make her comfortable” he sighed. “I’ll be there soon.”_

_“Oh…um…well…”_

_“What!” Lord Sebbington realized how harshly he had spoken. Warbler Trent was the nicest of all the Warblers and being mean to him was seen as ungentlemanly. “My apologizes.”_

_“I was just going to inform you Lady Santana addressed herself as being from a village in the Kingdom of Lima called Lima Heights. I have heard stories of this village…scary stories. Please, do hurry.”_

_Lord Sebbington went to his wash basin and splashed water on his face. After the debacle of yesterday, he needed to find a way to regain control and devise a new plan. Something he could explain to King Cooper after he informed him he had most likely blinded the prince._

_Looking in the mirror, he could see how broken he was but knew he could show no weakness in front of Lady Santana. So, he changed into his crispest uniform, styled his hair perfectly and sheathed his trusty sword before taking a deep breath. While he trusted Sam, and Sam sent her, he did not know this person._

_Upon meeting her, Lady Santana was nothing like he expected. In fact, she reminded him a lot of himself…so much that under other circumstances they could have been friends._

_The first thing she did, after slapping Lord Sebbington, which he deserved, was to inform the Warblers Prince Blaine had required surgery on his eye but Lady Brittany, her unicorn, fixed it. Evidently, she had a feeling her unicorn magic was in danger and was able to hide a tiny bit before the rest was stolen. However, now she was out. So, if Lord Sebbington and the Warblers wanted her and Sam’s help freeing Prince Blaine, they also had to find Lady Brittany’s unicorn magic._

_They all agreed and worked quickly to set a plan so Lady Santana could get back to Castle McKinley before anyone figured out she was gone. It was decided the best plan was to use the festival’s Grand Joust being held the next day as a cover. Each Kingdom in the realm, including Westerville, had been invited to send their best Knight to participate. King Cooper had refused at the time but everyone was sure they, or most likely Wesley the Wise, could convince him otherwise._

_To give Evil Drama Queen Rachel no choice but to allow Westerville’s entry after what happened the day before, Lord Sebbington suggested a spectacle of an entrance, much like the ones they had in Paris. He had an armor of pure gold. It not only made him appear more regal than he already did, it could temporarily distract an opponent when the sun shone upon it. The problem was he could not participate in the Great Joust and rescue Prince Blaine at the same time._

_Lady Santana suggested she take Lord Sebbington’s place in the Great Joust. Growing up in Lima Heights taught her to fight with the best and she was determined to win the grand prize...a wish of the winner's greatest desire._

_If she won, she would force Evil Drama Queen Rachel to give Lady Brittany back her magic and then she could set the two of them, as well as Sam and Prince Blaine, free._

_If she didn’t win, it would be up to the Warblers to find the magic and (in her words) “Get them the hell out of there._

_Later that day, Lord Sebbington and the most Senior of the Warblers went to Westerville to present their plan to King Cooper. Upset about Lord Sebbington nearly blinding Prince Blaine he almost didn’t agree, but in the end, did…with a condition. “Fine. I agree to this plan but Lord Sebbington, if you do not succeed, all conditions of your appointment as Captain of the Warblers will be terminated and you will be banished from the Kingdom of Westerville forever .”_

_With the shock of the announcement still in the air, the King handed Lord Sebbington a piece of magic cloth. “Perhaps this will be of some assistance. Hopefully my words will help my brother remember the love I have in my heart for him.”_

Blaine stopped and looked at the clock. He had only been reading for an hour. Sebastian must still be unavailable or he would have called after seeing his text. He got up to stretch and get a glass of water. Walking through his mostly packed apartment was a bit surreal. He had worked so long to get to NYC, leaving it was harder than he anticipated. But reading the story, and how much King Cooper cared for Prince Blaine, was actually helping. As much as his big brother annoyed him, he loved the idea of being able to see him and his family on a regular basis.

Back in bed, he debated about continuing to read the book or wait for Sebastian to just tell him the message behind _Lord Sebbington_.

Of course, continuing to read won. It was never really a contest.

_The next day came and as planned, Westerville’s arrival was an absolute spectacle. Hundreds of minstrels played while dancing maidens threw rose petals before King Cooper’s carriage. Behind the carriage rode the King’s Guard, followed by the Warblers and Lord Sebbington dressed in his golden armor with the face shield down._

_Everyone at Castle McKinley rushed to the see what was happening including Evil Drama Queen Rachel, Hummel, Hudson and Puckerman._

_“King Cooper” Evil Drama Queen Rachel confusedly addressed him as he exited the carriage “we were not expecting you.”_

_“You were not? I am certain I told my Ministers to accept your invitation. Is there a problem?”_

_The Queen knew he was not being truthful but there was nothing she could do with all the royalty from throughout the realm watching. “Of course not. Why don’t you allow my men to take your Knight…”_

_“No. The last time one of your men “took” someone from my Kingdom…well, now is not the time or place.” King Cooper pointed to two New Directions girls standing off to the side. He assumed they were Lady Santana and Lady Brittany. The Warblers had described Lady Santana but Evil Drama Queen Rachel was forcing all New Directions girls to wear ugly dresses and masks over their faces to hide their beauty. “Those two can take my Knight and his Squires to where they can prepare.”_

_Once the entourage from Westerville was on its way, Evil Drama Queen Rachel turned to her men. “Did any of you see the two Warblers from the other day?”_

_“No, My Queen” Henchman Hudson told her. “They must have been punished severely. It is what you would have done, My Queen.”_

_“It is also, most likely, the reason behind King Cooper’s sudden acceptance” Lt. Puckerman added. “He’s after Blaine, My Queen.”_

_“Of course, he is” she spat out before addressing Hummel “Where is Blaine?”_

_“_ _Locked in the northern most tower. I had the Wizard Schuester use dark magic to seal the door. Nothing can open it…well, nothing except the touch of Blaine’s true love but since that is me, there are no worries.”_

_The four of them turned and headed for the jousting site, discussing ways to assure the Westerville Knight did not win so he could not win the wish. They all were certain it would be the return of Blaine to Dalton._

_Their conversation was so focused, none of them were aware of someone trying to listen in._

_Over in Westerville’s staging area there was a flurry of activity happening. Lord Sebbington was out of his armor and Warbler David was adjusting it to fit Lady Santana. She was shorter in stature but was adept at wearing shoes with spiked footing which helped. Still, there was much work to do._

_Warbler Jeff and Warbler Nick changed into the ugly dresses and masks Lady Santana and Lady Brittany had been forced to wear. They, along with a Lady Quinn, were to make up the trinity who assisted Castle McKinley’s Knight, I’m-No-Lady Sylvester. Lady Quinn was supposed to meet them outside Castle McKinley’s staging area so they were all surprised when she came rushing in._

_“Lady Quinn, what is the matter?” Lady Brittany asked._

_When she took off her mask to catch her breath, it was undeniable for any of them to notice how strikingly beautiful Lady Quinn was…especially, Wesley the Wise._

Blaine stopped and smiled. He remembered when Wes was a Senior at Yale and kept calling him about this Sophomore in a class he was the TA for. Of course, he couldn’t do anything about it at the time because, ya’ know, ethics, but he hoped to ask her out once the class finished.

At the same time, unbeknownst to him, Quinn was telling Santana and Brittany about the super-hot TA in her Psych 1102 class. She planned on asking him out, but didn’t want to get him in trouble, so was going to wait.

Imagine everyone’s surprise when they showed up at the New Year’s Eve party at the loft in NYC…together. (Yeah, he was still with Kurt at the time). Wes and Quinn figured out who each other were in the beginning but thought it would be fun not to tell anyone, especially him.

Four years later he got ordained so he could officiate their wedding.

_“I know where they have hidden Blaine” Lady Quinn told them. “My apologies…Prince Blaine.”_

_“Where?” Lord Sebbington asked while adjusting his disguise. He was dressed as a commoner from Castle McKinley in hopes of blending in…if the stench didn’t make him ill first._

_“In the northern most tower. Hummel had Schuester use dark magic to seal the door. There is some sort of special spell to open it but I could not hear what it was.”_

_“Everyone gather” Lord Sebbington called out. “Let us go over the plan one last time. Warbler Jeff, Warbler Nick, you go with Lady Quinn and do whatever you can to sabotage I’m-No-Lady Sylvester. Wesley the Wise, you and Lady Brittany are in search of her magic.”_

_“We think it is being guarded by Hudson’s newest henchman, Rory” Lady Santana told him. “He’s a leprechaun and has his own magic, so Lady Brittany’s will not tempt him. Also, Sam is with him. When they hid Prince Blaine after you attempted to rescue him, the Evil Drama Bitch and her lackies put Rory in the room with Sam. He may be using his magic to keep him in line.”_

_Lord Sebbington looked to Wesley the Wise who assured him he could handle his part despite not being an actual Warbler any longer. “With that settled, Warbler Trent, Warbler Beat, you are with Warbler David and Lady Santana.” He walked over and presented his sword to Lady Santana. It stood almost as tall as she did. “You may need this if the Grand Joust goes awry. It has been known to easily plow through men but if you strap it on, I am sure it could just as easily take down any harm you face.”_

_Lady Santana pulled a small dagger from all up in her flowing hair “My dagger has been known to be just as fierce as my tongue.”_

_“It can vibrate” Lady Brittany giggled._

Really, Sebastian? You had to go there? Blaine just sighed and shook his head.

Who was he kidding? Of course, his husband went there.

_“Here” Lord Sebbington handed ear protection to all the people present from Castle McKinley. He also gave an extra one to Wesley the Wise for Sam and put one in his pocket for Prince Blaine. “In case Hummel goes into dragon form, these will protect you from his high pitch screech.”_

_“We hear Hummel’s caterwaul daily” Lady Santana protested but put on the coverings anyway. “Yes, it is mind-numbingly horrific, and yes, Hummel has some sort of secret but he is not a dragon.”_

_“Trust us” was all Wesley the Wise had time to say before trumpets blasted signaling the beginning of the Grand Joust and everyone scattered._

Blaine jumped when he heard the ping of his phone. He was surprised to see it was Sebastian, thinking he’d be back at the hotel by now. Evidently, JLo was being a diva and throwing a fit about one of the contestants choosing him to be his mentor. Jess was trying to calm her down. Sebastian didn’t give a shit what she thought. Blaine figured as much but was glad Jess was helping so perhaps, they could all get to the hotel quicker.

Jesse St. James becoming Sebastian’s best friend was definitely in the Top 3 most surreal events that had happened in the past 6 years…and he had ¾ of an EGOT!

The two of them had been living together three months when Blaine went to Hollywood to shoot _Dear_ _Evan Hanson_. He had taken over the role on Broadway after Ben left (and won the Tony too. First time it was ever done on the same role back-to-back). When they finally got around to shooting the movie, the directors thought Ben had aged out so Blaine got the role (and the Oscar! Plus, Grammy for cast recording).

While he was gone, Sebastian signed on to choreograph his first show. It was a new musical… _Hamilton_. The producer, Lin-Manuel Miranda, just fired the original choreographer when the actress playing Hamilton’s wife suggested Sebastian. They had gone to Julliard together and if Lin was trusting a recent graduate in the female lead, he might want to give an up-and-coming choreographer “his shot”.

Sebastian told the story in his Tony Acceptance Speech.

When he got back to NYC from filming and visited Sebastian at the theater, Blaine was more than a little surprised to find out his boyfriend’s new BFF Jess/King George III was none other than _his_ ex’s BFF’s ex. He had hoped that little piece of information would somehow never get back to Kurt and/or Rachel.

Needless to say, that didn’t happen.

He still suspects Santana, although, she would have filmed the reaction for him.

After going and checking on Alexandra, Blaine went back to the book. There weren’t too many pages left and he couldn’t help but notice he, or rather Prince Blaine, had yet to be "rescued". Maybe when he was he would finally figure out what Sebastian was trying to tell him.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I believe Ben Platt is too old for the Dear Evan Hanson movie but so is Darren. In this "Blaine" would have been 23 and if you've seen some of those college pictures of Darren (not even counting the HP stuff) he looks YOUNG. 
> 
> Phillipa Soo is the actress I referred to as going to Julliard with Sebastian. She really did get the part not long after graduating.


	3. Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine gets the shock of his life when he finally figures out the message of Lord Sebbington…at least one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, DEH comes out before Hamilton. I know it is really the other way around.

_Blending in was more difficult than Lord Sebbington anticipated. Not even the out-of-date, public stenched clothing he was wearing could hide his dashingly handsome good looks. There was one girl in particular he couldn’t seem to rid himself of. He had to admit, he was curious as she was wearing a dress similar to the ugly ones the New Directions girls were forced to wear but didn’t have a mask._

_When she opened her mouth to speak his curiosity vanished. The masks were not only to hide their beauty but muffle their voices._

_“I am the Countess Sugar of the House Motta. You wear Castle McKinley clothes and yet I do not remember you. And trust me, I would remember you.”_

_“I am L…Seb, just Seb. I am from the Kingdom of Columbus. The horse I was handling became frightened and droppings were splattered upon the clothing I arrived in. Two ladies dressed similar to you were kind and gave me these clothes to change into.”_

_Countess Sugar took a step back. “You are saying you are a mere Stable Squire?” She turned and motioned to others Lord Sebbington didn’t recognize but wore the same uniform as Hudson and his Henchmen. “Mike! Artie! This lowly Stable Squire is someplace he has no standing to be!”_

_Lord Sebbington turned and ran into the nearest building…did he mention is blazing speed from years of playing Lacrosse? He raced to the top floor and hid in a room at the end of the hall. A few moments later he heard the henchmen through the door. They attempted to open it, but failed and left."_

_“I wondered when I would see you again.”_

_How had he not seen Prince Blaine standing next to the window? “Your Highness, my apologizes…”_

_“My name is Blaine. I haven’t been Prince…my name is just Blaine. And who are you?”_

_There was a profound sadness in the Prince's voice but it was still as beautiful as he remembered. “Lord Sebbington of Paris.”_

_“And for what do you seek forgiveness, Lord Sebbington of Paris? Entering my room without notice or attempting to blind me?”_

_“It would be foolish of me to beg forgiveness for injuring you.”_

_“Why? Did you receive pleasure in watching me fall to the ground in pain?”_

_“Quite the opposite. Your screams will live with me forever. I cannot beg forgiveness from you because I will never forgive myself.”_

As much as Blaine had never forgiven himself for leaving Dalton, Sebastian never forgave himself for the Slushie. They each dealt with it in individual therapy (Quinn and Wes respectively) but maybe it was time to work on it together.

_Prince Blaine walked away and looked out the small window. When he turned back, it was as if all the sadness was gone. “Let’s see if you can’t rescue me properly this time.”_

_Lord Sebbington was confused. “You are ready to come back to Castle Dalton?”_

_“Yes. When Lady Brittany healed my eye with her unicorn magic, I could finally see things clearly. I know Kurt is a dragon and Queen…wait, Kurt is a dragon. And he had the Wizard Schuester put a dark magic spell on the door. How did you get in?”_

_“I don’t understand. I just opened it. It wasn’t locked.”_

_Prince Blaine walked forward and took Lord Sebbington’s hands in his. “Kurt had the Wizard Schuester put on a spell that the door could only be opened by my true love since he believes it is him.”_

_“But I opened the door.” It took Lord Sebbington a moment before he realized… “That means I am your true love.”_

_“I believe it_ _does." Prince Blaine then gave Lord Sebbington the most amazing kiss he had ever received._

_“Which is probably a good thing" Lord Sebbington said through his smile once they parted. "Especially since King Cooper promised me your hand in marriage if I rescued you.”_

_“My brother did what?!”_

_Over at the Grand Joust, the final match was down to the Kingdom of Lima’s I’m-No-Lady Knight Sylvester and the Kingdom of Westerville’s Golden Knight. Evil Drama Queen Rachel was not happy. “I am not happy!” she yelled at her Henchman Hudson. “If Westerville wins, I will lose everything!”_

_“My Queen…”_

_“I will not lose Blaine! Stop this by any means necessary!”_

_Henchman Hudson looked perplexed, perhaps even dumbfounded. “My Queen? Do you love singing with Blaine more than you love me?” Evil Drama Queen Rachel froze. Henchman Hudson believed his words had reached her heart and the love she secretly felt for him._

_He was wrong_

_“How can you be so selfish?! Can you not see my pain?! You are useless! Bring me Hummel! We have no time and HE will be able to keep Blaine here to sing with me!”_

_Henchman Hudson left to do her bidding but before finding Hummel he was hailed by his newest recruit, Rory. “Hudson! Sir!”_

_“What is the problem?”_

_“I thought I saw Lady Brittany out of uniform and when I went to ask Sam if he saw her as well, he was gone. I have not been able to find him.”_

_“Hold on…if Sam is missing and you are here with me, who is guarding the unicorn magic?”_

_While Hudson and Rory rushed to where the magic was being kept, Evil Drama Queen Rachel had Puckerman escort her to the stands. She was pleased to see Hummel in her Royal Box. She was not pleased to see King Cooper._

_“King Cooper, what are you doing here?”_

_“I was informed this is from where I am to watch the final joust. This way when my Golden Knight wins, you can immediately grant me my wish. We both know what it will be, so where is my brother?”_

_“He wants nothing to do with you!” Hummel hissed._

_“YOU are the last per…individual I would trust. I will never believe my brother doesn’t want to see me unless I hear it from him!”_

_There was no time for response when the trumpets blared signifying it was time for the final joust._

_“Hear ye! Hear ye!” the weaselly little Crier bellowed to get the crowd’s attention. “I, JBI, am here to introduce our final joust of the day between the Kingdom of Westerville…”_

_*thunderous cheering*_

_“…and our very own Kingdom of McKinley!”_

_*minimal cheering*_

_“Why is no one cheering?” Evil Drama Queen Rachel asked Hummel but he was not paying attention. She followed his eyeline and gasped as she saw two peopled headed toward the bleachers…holding hands._

_“Squirt!” King Cooper yelled as he ran out of the Royal Box._

_“Coop!” Prince Blaine let go of Lord Sebbington’s hand and crashed into his brother’s arms. It was obvious to all witnessing the reunion that the brothers loved each other very much._

_Members of the New Directions were immediately confused as they realized they had been lied to about Blaine’s arrival at Castle McKinley. They were even more confused when Westerville’s Golden Knight dismounted and removed her helmet._

_“Santana?!” Evil Drama Queen Rachel screamed as she watched Lady Santana and Lady Brittany reunite in front of the Royal Box._

_Lady Santana ignored her. She could see from Lady Brittany’s smile she and Wesley the Wise had found her unicorn magic but something, or more like someone, was missing. “Where’s Sam?”_

_Lady Brittany pointed over by Lord Sebbington where Wesley the Wise was standing with not only Sam but Lady Quinn. “I think there is someone else who is going to want to come to Westerville with us” she giggled. Suddenly, the joy on her face was gone. “San! They were right! He really is a dragon!”_

_Chaos broke loose as Hummel in dragon form grew to over 20 feet tall. It abruptly stopped when he let out his high-pitch screech and everyone not wearing ear protection doubled in pain…including Lady Santana._

_“Her ear protection must of come loose in one of the jousts” Lord Sebbington stated as the Warblers ran to protect Prince Blaine. They were not going to let Hummel get to him again. “Warblers, get King Cooper, Prince Blaine, Lady Quinn and Wesley the Wise away from here. Sam, you get Lady Brittany and I’ll get Lady Santana.”_

_“No, my love” Prince Blaine begged. “I just found you.”_

_“And I promise we will have a long and happy life together but I must go.” Lord Sebbington did not look back fearing he would not be able to resist Prince Blaine’s puppy-dog eyes. He already knew he would never be able to say “no” to them._

Oh no, there was only one pair of puppy-dog eyes his husband could never say no to and they belonged to Miss Alexandra Samantha Anderson-Smythe.

_Just because they were wearing ear coverings didn’t mean those protected couldn’t hear the high-pitched screech. At some point, Lord Sebbington swore he heard a pattern. “Does he think he’s singing?” he shouted once he and Sam reached the Ladies._

_“He does” Sam yelled back as Lady Brittany nodded her agreement._

_Lord Sebbington reclaimed his trusty sword from Lady Santana's side and began to remove her armor. She was too heavy for him to move on his own and the horses were affected in the same way as the humans._ _“Help me get her out of this!”_

_The three of them tried valiantly but did not have the proper tools._

_Then, from out of nowhere, Lord Sebbington heard the most beautiful voice he had ever heard...No! The Warblers were supposed to get Prince Blaine away from Hummel!_

**_Never knew I could feel like this_ **   
**_Like I've never seen the sky before_ **   
**_Want to vanish inside your kiss_ **

_“What is he doing?” Lord Sebbington asked._

_“_ _Hummel has said this is his and Prince Blaine’s song of true love” Lady Brittany told him. “Prince Blaine must believe it will calm him.”_

_“But I am Prince Blaine’s true love.”_

_Sam pointed to the expression on Hummel’s face. He had calmed down considerably “I don’t think he has received the message.”_

**_Seasons may change, winter to spring_ **   
**_But I love you, until the end of time_ **

_Hummel closed his eyes and attempted to harmonize his high-pitched screech with Prince Blaine’s beautiful voice._

_Lord Sebbington felt himself becoming ill._

**_Come what may, come what may_ **   
**_I will love you, until my dying day_ **

_Assured the dragon’s eyes were closed, Prince Blaine grabbed Lord Sebbington’s sword and stabbed it into Hummel. It shattered his dragon form into a million pieces, leaving his human form laying unclothed on the ground. Thankfully, two of King Cooper’s King’s Guard had recovered and drug him away to answer questions in the abduction of Prince Blaine…and hopefully to find some clothes._

Seriously, Seb? THIS was the Kurt story you wanted to put on paper? It wasn’t like he was ever going to forget Opening Night of Moulin Rogue when Kurt was outside the back stage door and security had to drag him off because he was drunk and yelling how he only did the musical so he could sing their song every night. It didn’t matter that they had been split for over 5 years and he was married AND had a toddler at home. No, evidently, he had spent a year and a half of his life getting this musical ready for Broadway because he wanted to send a signal to his ex…ok, ok, Blaine. Let it go…let it go.

Maybe he should schedule one last therapy session with Quinn before he left. At least before he had to see Kurt this summer for the 10 year anniversary of the combined New Directions/Warbler win at Nationals.

There was no more time to think as his phone rang with a FaceTime call from Sebastian. “Uh-oh, am I in trouble? How far did you get?”

“Come What May”

“It’s funny.”

“Sure, it’s funny” Blaine retorted sarcastically. “You didn’t think it was funny that night or the next morning when you and Jess broke into the loft at 6AM and took shearing scissors to half his wardrobe.”

“We didn’t break in. It wasn’t our fault Hummel and Berry never changed the locks and you have this thing about saving a key from every place you’ve ever lived.”

His final break-up with Kurt had been pretty epic. Kurt was struggling to find work on Broadway after graduating NYADA. Then came announcement Ben was leaving DEH and Kurt went to the open audition. Blaine was sure it would be a disaster so he went down to the theater to support him when it was over. While he waited, he talked with two really nice guys who wound up being the show’s composers.

A week later he got a call from Benj saying they knew he had a year left in school but Evan was his if he wanted it. Kurt didn’t take the news well and said if he took the part their engagement was off.

Blaine still kicks himself that he actually took a day to think about it.

Literally, the day after he moved out of the loft, he literally ran into Sebastian at a coffee shop. It would have been easy to fall into a relationship (or at least bed) but Sebastian insisted Blaine take the time to mourn the loss of his first love. It took six months for Blaine to be sure Kurt was finally out of his system and to celebrate he asked Sebastian on a real date.

They never looked back.

Unfortunately, six months was the same amount of time Kurt needed to decide breaking off the engagement was a mistake and he wanted to win Blaine back.

Oh…

“This was to remind me that I shouldn’t let Kurt get to me since I’ve already Slayed the dragon.”

After Sebastian and Jess destroyed Kurt’s clothes, he threatened to have them arrested. Blaine went to the loft and told him if he did it, he would get a restraining order. It would be easy with the way videos of Kurt’s back door meltdown had gone viral. Also, besides being banned at his and Sebastian’s theaters, which he already was after his stunt, he would ask a personal favor from all other shows on Broadway to do the same. Not only would Kurt never get another audition, he wouldn’t be able to buy a ticket to get in.

No charges were filed.

“Well, I’d prefer you not use the words Kurt and slayed in the same sentence, but yes…partly. There’s another message but you’re not there yet.”

“There’s more?”

“The rest of the story is Lord Sebbington and Prince Blaine kissing and everyone cheering until you get to the last line.”

Blaine looked down and smiled. “We have lived Happily Ever After.”

“Damn straight we have.” There was a knock at Sebastian’s door. “That’s room service. Why don’t you get your laptop and we’ll move this to Skype so I can eat and talk at the same time.”

“Ok, but where’s the rest of the message?”

“Turn the page. See you in a few. Love you.”

He didn’t turn the page until his laptop was ready to go. When he did, he found a drawing of the characters back at Dalton Castle with a few additions. King Cooper was joined by Queen Jill and Prince Paul. Wesley the Wise was with Lady Quinn, holding Prince Blaine’s Godson, Aaron. Sam gained a new friend who looked just like Jesse, and they were standing with Lady Santana, Lady Brittany and Baby Josh.

The biggest addition was to Castle Dalton…the Anderson-Smythe Performing Arts Hall. Blaine ran his fingers over the name, so proud of what he and Sebastian were doing.

Ten years later, Dalton was still rebuilding from the fire, although bigger and better than ever. However, Blaine and Sebastian wanted to do something more so they asked a few of their famous friends if they would help with a fund raiser. On a warm late summer night, their little concert in Central Park raised enough money to not only build the Hall but put in state-of-the-art equipment.

They were honored when the Board of Governors wanted to name the building after them.

The 10 year anniversary party of the joint New Directions/Warbler first Nationals win was being held after the announcement. Mr. Schuester and Sam were presenting duplicate trophies of all the wins the Refugees (as the displaced Warblers originally called themselves) participated in which meant Kurt and Rachel would be there as well.

Technically, they didn’t have to be, and could have just gone to the party but, no. They had to put themselves…Sebastian’s face appearing on his computer screen distracted Blaine from his rant. “Hi, Handsome. That sandwich looks good.”

“It is. Now, did you find the other message?”

“Is it about the building? Sam did a good job of copying the architect’s sketches. When did he have the time?”

This was Sam’s final year of coaching McKinley’s Glee Club. As much as he loved what he was doing, since he didn’t have a teaching degree, it would always be a job and not a career. That was why when his online comics took off he decided to take the chance and go all in, including moving with them to LA.

He was also going to write songs with Blaine for his new television show. When Ryan first pitched the concept, the teacher had Broadway aspirations. That reminded Blaine a little too much of someone from his past so, he suggested the teacher also be a struggling song writer instead. Ryan liked it but then unexpectedly said something about one original per show…and Blaine should write them.

Sebastian, Cooper and Jess accused him of manipulating the uber-producer into doubling his opportunities for the E in his EGOT. Blaine could honestly say he had NOT done at the time BUT…

What could he say? He had a bet with his friend Cynthia over who could get one first.

“It’s not the building. Look again.”

Blaine quickly realized the only part he hadn’t gone over was the drawing of Lord Sebbington and Prince Blaine. There was also Princess Alexandra and…and…and OH SHIT!

Standing next to the drawing of Alexandra were two little boys who looked just like Sebastian.

“Seb, why are there two…? I mean, I thought…? You said the doctor couldn’t tell the sex at the ultrasound and they told us only one egg attached!”

“Surprise...and only one egg did attach, but it split. Those twin terrors are going to be identical mini-Sebbingtons.”

To make their lives even more complicated, a year earlier, they decided it was time to add their desired second child to the family. Their surrogate was in LA, where they would be at the time of the birth but it had made things complicated in the beginning. However, Sebastian was able to make the end of 1st trimester ultrasound due to his show being on its West Coast swing. Blaine was beyond jealous and told him...oh.

“This was your big, dramatic, over-the-top way of telling me we’re going to add not one but two little princes to our story?”

“Isn’t that what you wanted?”

“No, yes, yes…the book is perfect. It’s just…what are we going to do Seb? Twins!”

“Think of it this way. We don’t have to decide between Devon and Daniel anymore.”

“Or Jess or Wes as Godfather” Blaine sighed. “So, Devon Wesley and Daniel Jesse?”

“To go with Alexandra Samantha? I love it. Keep the Godfather’s name as middle name tradition.”

“I hope Quinn and Britt take it better than Tana did since they’re boys.”

“Santana has no problem with her Goddaughter’s name.”

“She wore black to the Christening, Seb.”

Sebastian laughed, remembering Blaine’s reaction when he saw her walk into the church. “You know it was all for show. She loves our little girl likes she’s her own. The same way you love Josh and Aaron. And let’s not forget our nephew, Paul.”

“You do too. Face it, Sebastian Anderson-Smythe, you might be the most sought-after choreographer in show business, but you are first and foremost a family man. And you have built yourself quite the family.”

“ _We’ve_ built ourselves quite the family. I can still hear my mother cackling about someday wanting me to have a son just like me. Now, I’ll have two.”

“Your mother doesn’t cackle and I’m thrilled our sons will be just like you.”

“Remember that when they’re 15.”

15

Blaine’s entire demeanor changed. “You sneaky Son-of-a bitch. Why are our sons wearing tiny Dalton uniforms in the drawing?”

“Because they’re the Princes…”

“Oh, no. This whole thing is about you wanting to send our sons to Dalton. We made a deal…no private school. Not a one, but a TWO blow job deal!”

Sebastian leaned back on the sofa he was on and took a deep breath. He had prepared for this. “I understand B, but listen to me. This isn’t about the boys going to Dalton, which I do want by the way. This is about you having to finally deal with your guilt of leaving Dalton for Kurt and then losing yourself in that relationship, just as I have to forgive myself for the Slushie. We are two highly successful, ridiculously happily married men but those two things are always there. They are a part of our story.”

Blaine closed his eyes and tried to prevent the tears. He failed. “Why now?”

“I talked a lot about it with Wes after I found out Hummel and Berry weaseled their way into invites for the building dedication. Although, since Dalton hasn’t announced the name…”

“Seb…”

“Right. So, with the people we have in our life…Sam, Tana, Britt, Wes, Quinn, Jess…we’re always going to have ties back to Dalton and McKinley. We can’t ignore the things that happened then go to an event and be afraid someone is going to say something to one of the kids.” Sebastian could see the panic wash over Blaine’s face. “Before you have a heart attack, Britt and Tana are leaving Josh with Britt’s parents and are on _Keep Alexandra away from Hummel_ duty.”

Damn it! Sometimes Blaine really, really hated how smart his husband was. He looked again at the drawing, at the family…the entire family, he and Sebastian had built. They were the only people who mattered. Well, and his mom. They’d have to get Grammy Pammy into _Lord Sebbington_ …

“Wait, you’ve been telling our daughter this story every night? Seb…”

“Oh, hell no. I mean, yes, I tell her the obvious attributes of Lord Sebbington and of course, Prince Blaine. But, if you’re asking, no, she won’t think Hummel’s a dragon. And she knows nothing of a magic potion hitting Prince Blaine’s eye. Seriously, B, she’s asleep 10 minutes after I start. We never get very far.”

“What!!! It takes me at least an hour to get her to sleep at night! Stop laughing!”

Sebastian was laughing so hard he took a couple of minutes, finishing his sandwich and tea, to help calm himself. “It takes you so long because you have Sam’s _Adventures of Nightbird and the Blond_ _Chameleon_ comic books with all the pretty pictures. You not only read them, you act them out with all the voices and _boom_ , _zap_ , _pow_ noises. I make shit up off the top of my head and tell the story in that tone of French that makes you swoon. You know that’s worked to put her to sleep ever since she was born.”

“Must be the Anderson DNA.”

“Must be, so my guess is you’ll have to figure out what works for Devon and Daniel.”

Blaine felt a rush of pure joy. It was the first time either of them had referred to the boys by their names. It made it so much more real. It made something else more real as well.

There would be opportunities to discuss the hard stuff later. He knew they wouldn’t let it fall through the cracks this time.

“You know, we’re going to have lots of help, but in six months we will have 3 children.”

“Yes…”

“And we will both be in the first season of our TV shows.”

Sebastian finally caught on. “Are you saying that we need to make sure we take every moment we can for ourselves?”

Blaine put the book aside, faked a yawn and stretch then leaned back against his headboard. “Tell me a bedtime story and use that tone of French that makes me swoon.”

“Anything in particular?”

“Yeah, I want to hear all about Lord Sebbington’s enchanted sword and how it was known to plow through men.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come What May (Glee Version): Baerwald, David Francis; Gilbert, Kevin M 2013
> 
> Got a little angstier than I planned but I liked the idea of Sebastian using something completely outside of the box for Blaine to see his side of the “story” (Yeah, the pun was bad)
> 
> Funny that a 2018 fic is my final fic of 2020. See you in the New Year everyone and thank you to all those who took the time to read what I wrote…the good, the bad and the ugly.


End file.
